Bad Luck Nick
by Delta Pheonix
Summary: Nick's day starts out bad and gets much better.......yeah right!


This story is written for entertainment reasons only and the main characters are not my own but the works of CBS and Bruckheimer productions

Summary: Nicks day starts out a little ruff and gets a whole lot better… yeah right!

**Bad Luck Nick**

"God bless the broken road that led m………."

"Damn alarm," Nick cursed as he woke up for start of shift. The night before the team had wrapped up an especially gruesome murder of a six year old and her mother. The step-father had killed them because he thought they were going to leave him and he needed money. _basterd _Nick thought as he once again thought of the case.

Nick got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower before he had to leave for work. He stripped and turned the water on and brushed his teeth as he waited for the shower to heat up. He rinsed and spit and made a move to get in the shower only to slip and fall flat on his face.

"SHIT! Ow!" Nick yelled out he laid down on the floor a few minutes later he pushed himself up and moved to look in the mirror to find the ugliest bruise already forming on his face.

"Dang that looks horrible." he said to know one in particular. He turned to get in the shower because he still needed to get to work even if his face felt like someone just beat him senseless.

Nick made it to work with thirty minutes to spare and was waiting in the break room when Catherine arrived.

"Hey Nicky how ya doin… holy shit who beat your face in?" she asked with horror in her face. Moving his face to get a better look at the bruise.

"No one I fell in my bathroom this morning and I was to slow to catch myself before I hit the floor with my face." Nick said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ouch that had to hurt big time." Catherine said grimacing.

"Ya Think."

"Hey Cath, Nick. What the hell happen to you!" Warrick yelled when he saw Nick's very purple face.

"He fell in the bathroom and had a fight with the floor. As you can see Nicky lost." Catherine said with a smirk.

"hey I think it looks masculine." Sara said strolling in and getting herself some coffee.

"stop flirting with me Sidle." Nick said throwing a coaster at her.

"Children we have a job to do." Grissom said striding into the break room to hand out assignments as well as catching the coaster before it hit Sara.

"Nice Catch boss." Warrick said with a whistle.

"Thanks," he said looking at the coaster. "anyway, Sara you have the arson case you were working on last night and Catherine and Warrick you have a 419 at the palms. O'Riley is already there. waiting for you. And Nicky you and I have another 419 at the Yorkshire farm out side the city."

"Hey they say that place is haunted be careful." Greg the lab tech said walking in for some much needed coffee break.

"We must always think about things, and we must think about things as they are, and not as they are said to be." Grissom quoted.

"Shakespeare again Griss." Warrick asked quizzically.

"No way Rick that is George Benard Shaw" Nick said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Very good Nicky my boy now chop chop everyone lets go we got to go give these victims peace as well as their families." Grissom said.

"okay Griss meet you in my car." Nick said rushing off to get his keys and meet his boss in the car.

Five minutes later Grissom was getting in the car and Nick started it so they could be on there was and get to the scene and start processing it.

"Hey Nick." Grissom said from the passenger's side of the Denali. Minutes later. When they made it out of the city.

"what Griss?" Nick said keeping his eyes on the road. Because this part of the road was not very save and Nick did NOT want to get him and his boss killed. Or have them fall into the reservoir and abyss below.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like metal hitting the road."

"Oh you heard that too…?" and before Nick could get the rest of his statement a loud boom rocked the still night air and the car swerved to the reservoir and Nick could not do anything the car took the safety bars and tumbled down to the deep dark abyss below.

"hold on Griss!" was the last things he got out before the darkness took over completely.

Grissom was the first to come to when they hit the bottom of the reservoir. He shook his head to get the fog out of his head. _Damn that hurt I wonder what happened_. Grissom thought to himself looking around the cab of the Denali when he saw Nick leaning on the steering wheel and he froze and remembered the past few minutes before he blacked out.

Nick didn't look to good actually he looked like shit and Grissom looked at himself to see he was doing much better then Nick. The only thing wrong with him it looked and felt like was that his head hurt a lot and his wrist was twisted to a weird angle. But he had to look at Nick to see that he was alright.

Grissom slowly put his fingers gently on Nicks neck looking for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one not the strongest but still a pulse. _Now I have to wake him up so we can get out of here. _ Grissom thought as he bit his lower lip in thought.

"Nicky hey Nicky wake up. We got to get out of here." Grissom whispered to Nick while patting his cheek to wake the very bloody man up. _God he looks horrible. _and then Nick started to twitch and mumble under Grissom's hand.

"wh….. What happened?" Nick asked trying to focus on the voice that was talking.

"hey there Nick how you feelin' we took quite a tumble down the hill there." Grissom said to Nick with care in his voice. After Grissom finished his statement Nick Jerked and sat up straight with fear in his eyes.

After Nick heard the words took a tumble and he remembered what happened and all he could think about was _'Is Grissom alright' _he sat bolt upright and immediately wished he hadn't for a pain enveloped him and it took all his strength not to pass out again.

"whoa Nick calm down we're okay just lie back you don't look so good." Nick heard the man next to him say and then it hit him that the man was Grissom and he was alright. Relief swept through Nick and he sat back down thankfully.

"you okay Griss?" Nick asked hissing as he leaned back into the chair.

"Better then you actually. I am going to have to get you out Nicky we have to see the how bad you really are." Grissom said gently opening his door so he could go around to the drivers side to get Nick out.

It posed a challenge to get Nick out because Grissom found that the door almost completely crushed in on top of Nick's left leg.

"Um Griss what's the problem you goin' get me out or what?" Nick asked panic rising in is eyes for fear his boss would leave him there. _Get a grip Stokes he isn't going to leave you._ he though foolishly

"We have a slight problem Nick. It looks like the door has crushed your leg between it and the inside of the car." Grissom said once again biting his lower lip.

"and so just open the door Griss please just get me out of here." Nick pleaded looking at Grissom intensively.

"it is going to hurt like hell Nick I don't want to hurt you more." Grissom said to Nick with sorrow

"who cares it will hurt less when you get me out."

"okay here it goes." Grissom said tugging on the door and when it snapped open Nicks useless leg was free, and he heard an audible hiss from Nick as well. So Grissom grabbed Nick very gently and moved him so they were a ways away from the Denali and put him down.

"Hey thanks Griss but you were right that hurt like hell." Nick said with a smirk but the tears welling in his eyes gave away the pain he was in right now.

"See I told you now let me look at you so we can try to see how bad you are kay." Grissom asked with his own tears coming because of the pain his friend was in.

"Okay Griss." Nick said clenching his jaw. When Grissom started to move him around to see how he was. It was actually okay until Nick felt Grissom's gentle hands stop and go stiff.

"Um Grissom how is it?" Nick asked trying to keep the panic out of his weary voice.

"Um okay I guess want the bad news or the good news?" Grissom asked putting Nick back on his back and his jacket under his head.

"um both just tell me Griss." Nick said looking at his Boss.

"well the good news is your awake the bad news….." Grissom stopped not wanting to panic the younger man.

"come on Griss tell me. You just standing there is not helping me." Nick said getting very aggravated at his boss now.

"Okay um Nick," sigh "Did anyone ever tell you that uh um."

"GRISSOM TELL ME ALREADY!" Nick said yelling at his boss which made him hurt more.

"okay jut calm down you going to hurt yourself more." Grissom said trying to get Nick to stop panicking. "Just promise me your not going to go into cardiac arrest or something" Grissom said wringing his hands.

"I won't just tell me Griss please." Nick said pleading in his eyes once again.

"Okay then you asked. You have the biggest piece of glass going through you right now and I don't think I will be moving you again because it looks like it is in your spine. _Unless_ I get it out."

"really that why it hurts for me to be in this position right now." Nick said the pain once again coming into his blood soaked face.

"yeah probably I am going to have to get it out if we are going to get ourselves out of here." Grissom said moving and kneeling next to Nick so he could turn him once more.

"No Griss please I don't think I can make it just leave without me please just go." Nick said tears running down his face making clean trails on his blodd soaked face.

"What are you talking about I am not leaving you Nicholas Stokes, Okay, if I go you are coming too." Grissom said horror in his eyes.

"come on both of us know that I probably won't make it through the night. And you don't look to hot either so just go leave me and bring back help." Nick said chocking on some of his statement.

"NO! Nick I am going to get this glass out and we are going to get help _together_. Now um here grab my hand cuz THIS is going to hurt like hell."

Grissom turned to Nick and lifted his shirt to find the glass still there and wishing that he was just imagining it. Nick took a deep breath and grabbed the offered hand.

"on three Okay. One. Two. Three." at three Grissom pulled the glass shard out to feel and hear Nick scream and death grip his hand. Grissom took the gauze he had in his pocket and tied nick's shirt down on the now profusely bleeding wound.

"shhhhhhh it's okay Nick it all done now all done come on calm down shh shh." Grissom saying calming words to Nick. As Nick cried and slowly let go of Grissom's hand.

"God Griss please never do that again." as Nick cried still making painful noises. And sniffling.

"I promise Nick I promise." Grissom said he himself starting to cry for the pain his young friend was going through.

"Hey Catherine you know where Grissom is he was suppose to be back an hour ago and I can't find him anywhere." Sara asked Catherine when she found the older woman In the break room eating a cinnamon roll and coffee.

"Nope sorry Sara, but we can check his cell phone here come here." Catherine said getting her own phone out and pressing the speed dial for Grissom's phone.

"Okay sure thanks I never thought of that." Sara said walking and putting her ear to Catherine's phone to hear .

"Hey you have reached Grissom's phone leave a message after the beep thanks." but when the phone beeped and Catherine started to leave her message all they heard was a man screaming and crying on the other side of the phone.

"Um Cath that's Nicky and he never screams like that. There…" Sara started. _ God please be okay don't let them die you here me I love him. _Sara thought and prayed to God

"In trouble yeah ya think call brass and tell him to meet us in the parking lot." Catherine said to Sara grabbing her coat with Sara on her heals dialing Brasses number as she went.

"okay you think you can walk now or do you want me to carry you?" Grissom asked some minutes later after Nick's sobbing became sniffles.

"Um. I want to walk but you are going to have to help me here please." Nick answered his boss choking again. _Sara I have to tell Sara God I love her_ Nick thought but a wave of nausea hit him and he left his thought hanging and tried to get a grip.

"Okay then here it goes." Grissom said grabbing the younger man to set him gently on his feet or foot. Because his left one looked mutilated.

"God that hurts I hope you don't want to go fast here Grissom." Nick asked hissing in pain once again. _Why do I have to have all this pain I want it to go away please_ Nick pleaded to god in his head.

"Nope we'll go as slow as you want." Grissom answered his injured friend.

**30 minutes later**

"Can we rest Griss I don't feel to hot and I just need to rest." Nick asked

"okay Nick here we can rest at that tree right there." Grissom said pointing to a sorry looking tree.

"I doubt that is a tree Griss it is more of a bush." Nick said trying to lighten the mood.

When they got to the "tree" Grissom slowly helped lower Nick so he was leaning against it. Nick sighed when he leaned on the tree and closed his eyes.

"Hey you don't get to comfortable I have to check you out again." Grissom responded to the relaxing Nick.

"Okay look away just no more hurting me okay." Nick smirked to his lousy comment.

"Okay Nick I won't." Grissom sighed untying the blood soaked gauze and looking at Nicks very ugly wound. _Why him and damn this looks horrible._

"How is it going back there Griss." Nick said to Grissom's sigh.

"Okay I was just thinking that's all."

"Yeah me too were you by any chance thinking of whoever shot the tire is after us." Nick said now him sighing.

"WHAT! Someone shot our tire!" Grissom yelled pushing a little harder then attended on Nick's wound.

"OW SHIT! Griss calm down they probably think we're dead. And I thought you knew. Sorry I didn't mean to worry ya." Nick's Accent getting more pronounce with each syllable.

"OH god I am so sorry Nick and it's okay just means we gotta move faster that's all." Grissom said irritated with Nick for not voicing his fears of a shooter earlier.

Then they both heard it shouts and screams and then three shots broke the silent night.

"okay I lied Griss the shooter knows we're alive." Nick said panic once again rising in his face.

"Yeah I kind of got that Nicky now I um I um am going to carry you so we can move faster." Grissom said putting his hands under Nick to pick the weak man up.

"No! Griss just go. You can move faster without me." Nick said pushing Grissom's hands away from himself.

"Uh no way Nick. If I didn't leave you back there I sure as hell am not going to leave you now." Grissom's tone meant no business. And he once again reached under Nick to pick him up.

Grissom picked Nick up and started to jog towards the city to try and get away from the shooter. But every step Grissom took put Nick in more pain from the jarring.

"Please Griss slow down that hurts." Nick asked gritting his teeth.

"Sorry Nick but we got to get out of here the thirty minutes we spent trying to move only got us like 1200 meters away from the shooter and from the tone and the shots we heard I don't think he wants to say hi to us." Grissom said walking fast because even if the shooter was going to find them I did no good if Nick was dead already.

**10 minutes later**

"Nick you need to light up on the burritos that you nuke in the microwave man." Grissom said now walking even slower. When he got no response from Nick he looked down to see that he had passed out again.

"Damn good I can put him down for a little bit and find some food in this vest of mine." Grissom said to himself.

So he put Nick down and walked away's away to relieve his bladder because having a 140 or 130 pound man digging into his bladder for ten minutes made him have to go. After he was finished he put his pants back on and walked back towards Nick to see a horrifying scene set before him.

While Grissom was behind the bush relieving his bladder the shooter had found Nick passed out and he thought the other man had just left him there so he walked up to Nick and kicked him in the stomach to wake him up. And kicking the man worked Nick woke up with a start.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick asked in horror when he saw the ugliest man in the world sneering at him with a gun in his hands.

"I my friend am your killer and the last person you will ever see." The man said grinning more wildly now.

"What did you do with Grissom where is he!" Nick started yelling at the man for fear of his and more his bosses life.

The man seeing this as an opportunity to make Nick scared told him where or more of what he did to Grissom.

"Oh the other man with you I killed him he was trying to protect you Mr. Stokes and got in my way and I shot him in the head." the man lied to Nick but it worked Nick bought it. But the man was to satisfied with what he had done it never accord to him that Nick was mad and the young Texan had launched himself to the man. All his strength flowing back into him with the adrenaline to kill the man that murdered his friend.

"You sick bastered you killed my boss my friend my family." Nick yelled punching the awestruck man everywhere he could.

But the man finally came to and remembered the gun in is hand and he fired not once but twice into the young man and Nick went limp. Grabbing his chest and abdomen trying to make the flow of blood stop. Then three more shots were and Nick grimaced waiting for the shots to come and him to die. _Wow I thought death was not suppose to hurt. If not why do I still hurt then and why is the blood still coming out? _ Nick thought looking down at his hands in his own blood.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders and he started to shake and grab at the hands because he did not want that man to kill him.

"Hey Catherine Sara what's up you didn't tell me much on the phone" Brass said striding up to the Denali the women were in.

"Get in Jim we will tell you on the way." Catherine said to Jim while he opened the door and before he could close it Catherine zoomed off.

"Whoa Catherine are you gonna tell me what's up or just go 90 miles an hour on this road." Brass said holding on to his seatbelt for dear life.

"I needed to find Grissom for the case I was working on so Catherine called his cell," Sar started so Catherine could drive. "but when we called he didn't pick up…"

"So maybe he left it in the car." Brass said to Sara matter of factly.

""Let me finish Jim," Sara said looking annoyed with Brass. "Anyway that's not what made us worry when the phone beeped so Catherine could leave a message. We heard Nick screaming in the background." Sara said tears coming into her eyes for her friend.

"Oh I see." Brass said to the women wishing for Catherine to move the car faster. "what about Warrick don't you think he should know."

"He already left for the scene that Grissom and Nick were heading to to see if they were there." Catherine said and at that moment her phone rang. "It's Warrick." catherine said opening her phone.

"Yeah oh my god okay we are almost there okay see you in 5 minutes and Warrick wait for us don't go down there alone." Catherine said to the phone while Brass and Sara listened to the one sided conversation.

"What's wrong!" both Brass and Sara asked at the same time when Catherine hung up the phone.

"Warrick found fresh skid marks right outside the city and he looked over the guard rail and the Denali is down there." Catherine said speeding up to get to Warrick faster.

When Grissom saw Nick launch himself at the shooter all he could do was watch. _I wonder what the guy said. _Grissom thought and cheered silently when Nick made contact with the mans flesh not once but four times. Then it happened Grissom heard two shots and saw Nick go limp and hold his chest and abdomen. Grissom was mad so he ran out and shot the man three times in the back. When he was satisfied he ran to Nick.

When Grissom put his hands on Nick he went ballistic and started clawing had his hands and screaming.

"NICK! NICKY! Calm down he's gone you'll be okay." Grissom said to Nick when one of his hands made contact with Grissom and pulled flesh away from his hand.

"OW! SHIT! Nick hey hey it gonna be okay just calm down." Grissom tried to calm Nick but nothing worked. Then Nick stopped and looked at Grissom and started to sob into the older mans shirt.

"Hey Nick come on you're okay just take a deep breath. Shhhh you'll be fine." Grissom said rocking back and forth rubbing the young mans back.

"He said you were dead Griss he said he killed you and it was my fault." sobbed into Grissom's shirt grabbing bundles of fabric in his hands. Then he started to Shake and started chattering his teeth.

"Cold Griss I am so cold." Nick said looking at his boss his teeth making chopping noise from the shock he was in.

"Hey I know here put this on you are going into shock here." Grissom said to the young man on his lap as he continued to rock back and forth.

"OH MY GOD NICKY!" said a voice as steps ran to the fallen men. And Grissom looked up to see a welcoming sight.

"Hey Catherine, Brass Sara." Warrick said to the party getting out of the other car.

"come on down here." Warrick said as they draw nearer him.

"Damn I wonder if there in there." Brass whistled to know one.

"No way Jim look at the blood over there." Catherine said as they started to slide down the side of the ravine.

When they got to the bottom and started to look around they heard two shots and then another three. Coming from the city so they all gabbed their guns and ran to the shots all of them thinking the same thing. _Are they alright._

They all stopped next to this bush where they found a thrown away gauze and more blood. Warrick knelt down and also found a Swiss army knife that belonged to Nick. He picked it up and ran in the direction of the blood drops.

A few minutes later they came to another bush and heard someone crying and another whispering. They looked behind the bush to find a very bloody Nick sobbing into Grissom's Shirt.

"OH MY GOD NICKY!" Sara yelled running towards the two men. Grissom looked up in alarm only to have his face melt to relief when he saw who was there.

"Oh God, thank God." Grissom said looking back down at Nick.

"Look Nicky they found us we're going to be just fine now. Grissom said stroking the younger man face still rocking back and forth.

Nick looked up and saw Warrick, Catherine, Brass, And the only person he was really thinking about Sara.

"Sara!" Nick said his eyes twinkling when she smiled and bent down next to him.

"Hey there cowboy you got into trouble didn't you?" Sara said looking into the eyes of the man she loved so dearly. _WOW he looks so lost poor Nicky and I love you you hear that I do. _Sara thought taking Nick from Grissom so he could stand up and walk over to the rest of the team.

"Hey Griss man you okay." Warrick asked looking at the blood on his shirt.

"Yeah this isn't mine it's all Nick's." Grissom said looking at his shirt.

"Look" Catherine whispered to the group and they all looked over to Nick and Sara. Where they were both kissing each other passionately.

"I love you Sara Sidle." Nick said before he once again passed out.

"I love you too Nick Stokes." Sara said a tear going down her face. Now herself stroking Nick lovingly.

**A week later.**

The team were all huddled around Nicks hospital bed drinking orange juice joking and laughing. Nick's injuries were no that bad and the bullets missed vital organs and His leg was healing thanks to the metal plates that were there. Grissom just had a broken wrist and a concussion that were both healing well now.

"hey! Hey GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" the room went silent when Nick asked them to be.

"thank you. Now all of you know that me and Sara love each other A LOT." Nick started.

"Yeah you think!" Greg said drinking the rest of his orange juice. Only to get slapped by Catherine and orange came out of his nose. Everyone laughed then went silent again.

"Anyway," Nick said "Me and Sar are now dating once I get out of here and I just wanted to say that I am soooooooo happy and she's the greatest. To SARA!" Nick said putting his drink in the air and getting a kiss from Sara.

"To SARA!" everyone yelled

"I love you too cowboy." Sara whispered to Nick and kissed him right in front of everyone.

Everyone whistled and cheered and Sara and Nick smiled in their kiss.

**END**

Thanks for reading my story and please review. This is my first Fic and I would really like it if you reviewed it. And the end was planned differently but I think it ended well.

Lt. Col. Shepard


End file.
